Letting Go
by NileyLover4Ever09
Summary: 36 year old Nick was planning on visiting his only daughter at college to embark on a road trip for Spring Break, but what happens when her friend tags along and he starts to fall for her, thing is she's his daughter roommate. xxNiley
1. Chapter 1

Letting Go.

Sorry for the inconvenience, I am ending my past stories on here and starting a new one. I am mainly ending the other stories because of lack of inspiration and no feedback. Hopefully you guys will like this one and it can be here to stay.

I am driving up to Berkeley to pick up my daughter and spend Spring Break with here. The first week we will be going on a road trip and as for the second week, she will be staying with me at home down in Santa Monica.

I glance at her picture on the background of my phone and take in her green eyes. Her mother's eyes were green, Selena. I guess I should tell you the story about my life before I continue into the present.

When I was 18, Joe my older brother, thought that I should ditch staying in every night to study and go to one of his college parties. I protested and insisted that I had to study for a Physics exam the following day but he ignored my pleas and took me anyway. At the party I met Selena, who I happened to go to school with. Lets just say that several of beer cans and hours later I woke up in a bed next to Selena. And within month Selena dropped the news to me that she was pregnant and she was keeping it. There was so many things going through my mind when she told me that: Now I'll never get through college, I lost my virginity to a stranger, and I'm too young to be a father

Well anyway, months later she went through labor and gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Unfortunately, Selena didn't make it and died to excessive loss of blood. Since then I vowed to never drink again. That was my first and last time that I have consumed alcohol.

So here I am, 18 years later and 36 years old. Isabelle my daughter is in her first year of college. Hopefully this Spring Break will be great, judging on how I never take time off from work. I'm the CEO of a company and think it's unnecessary to ever miss work unless something excruciating drastic has happened.

But now I am pulling into the hotel parking lot and texted Isaballe my room number so she can meet me here. I barely set my duffel bag on the ground when I heard several knocks on the door. I barely opened the door when arms swung around my arms.

"Dad I missed you!" I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and wrapped my arms around her waist returning the hug.

"Belle, I missed you too.." I let her on the ground. "So are you ready to take off on our trip tomorrow? I stuffed my hands in my pocket and couldn't keep the grin off my face."

"About that..you see...dad."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Well it's not bad, I think. I was telling my friend about our trip and she told me that her parents are working over the break...and I was wondering if she could come with us?"

I took a deep breath, "I thought it was just going to be just me and you sweetie. But that's fine if she co-"

"Thanks dad! Come in Miley, he said yes!" And that's when I first laid my eyes on her. I took in her crystal clear blue eyes and long brown her cascading down her back.

"Hello Mr. Jonas, I'm Miley, Isabelle's roommate."

"Hello Miley, just call me Nick. Mr. Jonas makes me feel older than I already am." I chuckled a little and looked at Isabelle. "Well make sure both of you are packed for two weeks. And I was hoping to go out to get something to eat in a few so you two get ready for that. Dinner's on me tonight."

"Mr. Jon-, I mean Nick, how much money should be necessary for the trip. Because I was planning on texting my parents the amount so they can send it to my bank account?"

"Don't worry about it Miley, the trip is on me."

"Miley let's head back to get ready and started packing before we head back here." Isabelle gave me a peck on the cheek and went down the hall to call for the elevator.

"Thank you Mr. Jonas, but I am going to have my parents put as much money as they can although it might be difficult for them." She started to walk away and I grabbed her hand, feeling sparks going through me.

"Miley, don't worry about it, it's on me." I don't know what came over me but I kissed her hand and let it go.

"Thank you." She blushed and covered her hand over her mouth before she ran out of the room to catch up with Isabelle. What an interesting Spring Break this will be...


	2. Chapter 2

Letting Go 2.

I put gel into my hair and slicked it back before I slipped on a button up shirt and dress pants. I cleaned the lens of my glasses with a cloth before I put them on and sprayed myself with cologne.

I grabbed my phone to call Isabelle to head over so we can go out for dinner. Just as I pressed her name on the contact list there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door to see both girls holding two suitcases each. "Hi dad!"

Without out trying I took notice of their clothes to make sure we all looked nice. Isabelle was wearing a blue, long sleeved shirt along with a long white, flowy skirt. As for Miley, she was wearing was wearing a crop tank. A few inches below the hem of her crop tank, the waist of her high waisted shorts started. She looked like a vintage hippie, she looked simply amazing. Well, Isabelle looked amazing as well, beautiful even, well she is my daugher. Bottom line, they both looked great.

"So when I booked my reservation for my room, I booked a king size suite so we could leave first thing tomorrow morning without me having to pick you up from your dorm room. So after dinner you and Miley are to stay here, alright?"

"Yes dad, thanks for everything.." They both left their suitcases in front of the queen sized bed and followed me out to the car so we can go out to dinner.

"So where do you guys want to go out tonight?" I started the engine and started to program the GPS.

"Dad let's have sushi, they have the best California roll at Miyoshi's!"

"Ok, that sounds good." I turned around in my seat as Isabelle typed in the address of Miyoshi's Japanese Restaurant. "Miley, do you want to have sushi as well?"

Even in the dark I was capable of seeing her blush again, "Sushi is fine Mr. Jonas. I agree with her about the restaurant having amazing rolls."

"Ok sushi it is." I gave a slight smile and turned around in my seat to drive to our location.

The sushi place was not that far from the hotel, it took about ten minutes or less to get there. Luckily there was not that many people eating here tonight so I didn't have to deal with waiting long to be served. We were given a U shaped booth, Isabelle slid in first then Miley, and I followed after. "You guys can get whatever you want starting tonight, it's on me."

They both answered thanks in unison, shortly after the waiter came and got out orders before leaving to give it to the cook.

"Dad, I'm going to go run to the restroom, I will be right back." As she stood up to walk away she stopped and turned around. "Miley do you want to come too?"

"No I'll just stay here with your dad until you get back I guess."

"Ok." She turned the corner and went to the restroom.

I grabbed my glass and took a drink of water attempted to start conversation with Miley. "So Miley what are you studying at Berkeley?"

"Law, I want to be attorney or a lawyer. Well they are almost the same thing but you know!" She giggled a little and folded her hands in her lap. "Is a appropriate to ask what your profession is?"

"Completely appropriate, I am the CEO of uTunes. My dad opened it in 2001 and now I am taking over because he is trying to start the next big things.

"Wow your dad created uTunes? That's so cool! I always download my music from there, I'm in debt from how much music I download because I love music."

"Likewise, well about loving music." Just as I was about to take a drink of water she raised her hands above her hands to stretch and her ribcage came into view revealing the tattoo she had along her side. When I saw it, accidentally drank my water down the wrong pipe and started cough pouring some water onto my lap.

"Oh my, are you ok?" She got her cloth and started to dab at my.,crotch and I jumped a little at the contact. I slightly pushed her hand away and put my hand on her leg to stop her before things got awkward.

"Yeah I'm fine..thanks for helping." I looked down at my pants and was lucky that I wore black dress pants so that the water spot wasn't that noticeable. I ran my hand down her thigh and started to go back up and froze and yanked my hand back when I realized what I was doing. "I'm sorry for..that, I don't know what I was doing."

She smiled and pushed her hair out of her face. "It's ok, to be honest I didn't think you were doing anything wrong." After saying that she put her hand on my thigh and embarrassingly enough I jumped, again. "I think it's cute how you're the one that's older than and you're the nervous one.

I turned my head towards her to look at her and I didn't know how close we were sitting because our lips we were mere millimeters away from each other. She started to lean in, getting closer and cl—

"Would you want to a refill?" We jerked apart and looked at the waiter and I looked down to my now empty glass of what used to be water.

"Yes a refill would be nice please." He grabbed my glass and left, when he turned the corner Isabelle came around and sat down.

"Yay the sushi is here!" She grabbed her chopsticks and started to eat. I looked down at the table in front of me, I didn't even see when they dropped off.

Back at the hotel room we were all taking turns taking our showers before going to bed, Isabelle was the first to take her shower and was now in bed. And right now Miley was inside the shower, I was to go after her. As I was waiting for her to finish up I was sitting on my bed thinking about what happened earlier tonight. Does she have a crush on me? If she does, then I will have to..do what? I don't know what I would say to her. It's just not possible; I'm half her age, and Isabelle's dad. What would Isabelle think if I got in a relationship with her, I don't even know why I'm thinking about this because nothing is going to happen with us.

I heard the water stop and waited a couple minutes before I walked over to the door to wait to go and take a shower. I heard the door but couldn't see it, all I could see was a big gust of hot steam. "Mr. Jonas?"

I turned around and my throat felt like a huge knot, in front of me was Miley, her hair damp and water dripping down her shoulders and legs. The only thing covering her was a small white towel. I cleared my throat before I could said, "Yes Miley?"

"I know you were going to take a shower after me, and this is the only towel. I was going to give it you after I'm done with it but by the time I'm dressed you're still going to be in the shower and I'll end up falling asleep."

"It's fine, I'll just manage without a towel."

"Actually, I'll just manage without a towel." She grabbed her towel and held it in her hand in front of me.

I fought the urge to look down at her naked body and maintained to keep eye contact. "Miley, I can manage without a towel. Put the towel back on." I close my eyes praying to her to keep it off and put it back on the same time. But instead I felt her hands unbuckling my belt. I put my hands on hers to stop her and opened my eyes.

"Miley what are you doing?"

"You said you could manage without a towel, so that means you can manage getting undressed out here. I was just helping you get undressed.

"Miley n-" Before I could continue she silenced me with her lips, I didn't get the chance to kiss her back before she pulled away.

"So, what were you s-" I couldn't control myself any longer and grasped her bare waist and shoved against the wall as I pressed my lips to hers once again.


End file.
